It's about Time
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: They hated each other since they were small and everyone thought they would eventually get together. Both Kyuubi and Itachi came up with an idea to lock both Naruto and Sasuke in in order to help them confess their true feelings for the other. rest insd
1. Chapter 1

**Arashi: This is the revision of the story since there been too many mistakes. Some parts will stay the same with a few changes. I decide to reverse the roles for Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke will the seme while Naruto as the uke. I'll be adding the event in the mall that got Kyuubi and Itachi together. **

**Sayen: Arashi doesn't own Naruto and never will**

**Summary- **

They hated each other since they were small and everyone thought they would eventually get together. The group got tired of Sasuke and Naruto keep on dancing around the other. Finally drove all their friends and siblings up the wall. Both Kyuubi and Itachi came up with an idea to lock both Naruto and Sasuke in the closet in order to help them confess their true feelings for the other. Both of their older brothers made sure to leave a video recording as evidence to show proof they belong together but in the end they wish they didn't it. Two-shot

Au everyone goes to high school expect for those who are older then the rookie nine, Lee, Tenten, Neji and the sand sibs.

________________________________________________________________________

It's about time

Ch.1- The plan is formed

Getting a ride to school, a blond kitsune sigh softly as he listen to his older brother chat with his rival's older brother, Itachi. He notice Sasuke is bored already staring out the window. He bit the bottom of his lip rather sexily to the blond.

He had nothing against Itachi Uchiha expect for his younger brother. He tried to be nice to the raven when they were in elementary school. Sasuke ignore him with no reason and told him off later on. All he wanted was to be friends with Sasuke but the kid must have a stick up his ass that never came out.

Naruto already knew that he prefer boys to girls since he was in seventh grade. He use to have a crush on Sakura, leader of the Sasuke fan club accidentally pushes him towards Sasuke. His lips brush softly of the firm lips of the raven's causing a surge of emotions wave through his body.

The two boys pale before gagging in opposite sides of the room trying their best to get rid of the feeling of the kiss left them. All the girls blush slightly and nearly fainted at the prefect moment of the Ice Cube Uchiha and the blond kitsune.

Ever since that day, he would get shivers down his back just remembering the kiss and his heart would race faster. Naruto was glad to have told his friends that he likes guys in his second year of high school. He been afraid of their reactions might have been when he told them the truth.

They accepted him and didn't care about his sexuality since to them he's just Naruto. The kitsune shook his head to get rid of the memories when he saw one of his best friends, Gaara. The red head teen look bored as the rest of their friends chat about random things. In reality he was watching Neji at the corner of his eye.

Naruto didn't see the jealous look on Sasuke's face expect their older siblings did. Itachi and Kyuubi smirk in the front seat as they pass glances at the other. They knew their siblings friends are getting tired of Sasuke and Naruto's ridiculous fight since the first grade.

Everyone knew expect for Naruto knew the real reason why Sasuke insult the blond. It's the only way for him to get Naruto's attention and be able to open up to the other boy without getting hurt.

Sasuke felt his heart drop deeper in his stomach as the rest of his and Naruto's friends showed up. He was about to tell the blond kitsune his feelings but couldn't do it with out the fear of rejection. The raven glances around to see if any of the members of the SUFC isn't around.

In other words, the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club led by Sakura and a couple of other girls in the school. The shorten version the school came up for the long name for the fan club. The pink hair girl gave him all the areas not go through since that's the usual locations of the SUFC hang out. Sasuke is grateful to have Sakura as a spy in the huge pack of fan girls despite her liking the idea of him and Naruto together.

Even if the teen tries to deny that he doesn't like Naruto Uzakmaki more then a friend is a lie. He felt happier and can be himself around the other boy. His feelings for him scared him at times. The raven try to everything he could think of to get rid of his feelings for the cute and sexy blond Kitsune. It drove him crazy not being able to taste the sweet and soft lips of his dobe since the seventh grade.

Itachi told him he's the seme while Naruto is the uke. That conversation made the usual stoic teen to blush and he couldn't look at Naruto's direction or hear his name. It got to the point that anything reminds him of Naruto and the things they could do. He couldn't eat his favorite fruit, strawberries, with out getting hard. Thoughts of Naruto on his bed covered with whip cream with a bottle of chocolate syrup and a bowl of strawberries on the nightstand.

Itachi seem to get a kick at the sight of his brother fidgeting at the sight of strawberries, whip cream and chocolate syrup every time thy go to the store. He still blames his best friend, Kyuubi for corrupting him at times. It made his day to see Sasuke squirm in his seat when ever the subject of a certain blond kitsune comes up.

Sasuke's black eyes narrow slightly not happy to share his dobe today with the rest of their friends. Naruto always has been a people's person while Sasuke like to keep to himself. The blond felt the ebony orbs gazing at him but he didn't bothering to questioning it. The others were talking about the latest movie that came out and making plans to see it.

"Naruto, can you come to the movies with us?" Lee asks hopefully as he bounces around wildly. Sakura giggle at her boyfriend's antics that made him adorable in her emerald eyes.

His crystal blue eyes show the disappointment as a somber look appears on his cute features causing his whisker markers show more clearly on his tan cheeks. "Sorry guys I can't today but next week for sure." The kitsune answer his friend.

"How can't you come, Naru-kun?" Gaara ask softly pulling his eyes away from Neji to look at him in the eyes. Out of all his friends only Gaara and Hinata have the privilege to call him 'Naru-kun' or 'Naru-chan.'

The blond gave Gaara a sweet smile since the other has a hard time trusting people and likes to keep to himself unless it's his friends and siblings.

"I'm going to the Uchiha manor with Kyuubi tonight since it's the scary movie marathon." Naruto replied smirking roguishly that cause even Itachi to shiver in his shoes.

He loves watching scary movies especially in the dark. Chuckling, Gaara couldn't help but feel happy for the blond. Naruto mostly will have a fun time watching the movie while Kyuubi screams girlish at times in the frightening parts of the film. He has Itachi holding him close causing them both to shake like a leaf as a diabolical laughing blond kitsune watch his older brother turn red with embarrassment.

Sasuke close his eyes as a moan escape his pale firm lips already imaging both Itachi and Kyuubi jumping through out the move while he reads a book to distract himself of jumping Naruto. Naruto would be laughing his head off rolling on the floor with tears stream down from his adorable blue eyes.

Naruto suddenly want to kiss his rival again since their last kiss in the seventh grade. Have Sasuke make him moan and wither as the desire stream through their veins. The blond kitsune shook his head to get rid of these thoughts before he finds himself with an arousal that won't go away unless he rushes to the restroom. He sometime enjoys having daydreams of Sasuke ravishing him but it got troublesome after a while.

The rest of the group nod understanding that it's a ritual between the Uzamaki and Uchiha brothers for having a movie fest almost every other week. They heard the bell rang signaling its time for school and another day of torture for one Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi felt bad for his little brother when it came to the fan club at school. He told Sasuke many times that there is a way to get rid of the girls. It was either to get a girlfriend or boyfriend. Kyuubi glance at Itachi understanding what he's going through when it came to their younger brothers. He has an idea to get their brothers together so they all could be a family at least.

Seeing both Naruto and Sasuke were walking inside of the doors of their high school, Kyuubi turn to his friend whispering to him softly then usual. "Itachi I have a great idea to get our little brothers to confess!"

Raven stared at the red head rather curious himself to hear the idea as he ask. "Kyuubi, what's the big idea?"

Kyuubi chuckles softly as he explaining the plan with a humorous glint in his wine-red eyes. "It's rather simple really, Itachi. We just place our little brothers in a closet with a video recorder to catch everything that goes on in the closet. Besides what's the worse that can happen?"

Itachi shook his head as a small smile tilt the corners of his lips up thinking it over a bit more. They got a whole day to work out all the kinks in the plan. Itachi remember that either of them has a video camera.

"Um…Tachi, do you have a video camera at you house?" Kyuubi ask with an embarrass smile on his lips.

Itachi groan before glaring at the red kitsune with a perfect imitation of his younger brother's voice. "What do you think, Kyu Kyu?"

Kyuubi return the glare mocking his own brother. "Quit call me that, Chichi!"

People stop what they were doing to watch the two men arguing like an old married couple. Some held their snickers as they gone on their way. The two men gaze around to see they have an audience, blushing lightly as embarrass looks appeared on their handsome faces.

Kyuubi glance at Itachi asking. "Want to kill time at the mall until Sasuke and Naruto get off from school?"

Itachi thought about it then said. "True plus we can discuss ways to trick our brothers going into the closet besides getting a video recorder."

Kyuubi grins mischievously causing Itachi's breath caught in his chest. As of late, the raven notice he begins to have feelings for the older Uzamaki brother. He mentally shook his head to get himself together before they drove to the mall.

________________________________

-Five Nations Mall-

Itachi raise a delicate brow towards his friend as the red head charm the cashier. The girl look she's ready to faint. His scarlet eyes close ignoring the tinge his chest. The cashier's blush deepens as her finger tips accidentally brush against Kyuubi's. The scowl on his lips went unnoticed by his friend and the girl but the other employees shook their heads at their coworker's antics.

Leaving the electronic store with their purchase, Kyuubi look at Itachi from the corner of his eyes. He cares about him more then a friend should. He never told anyone but Naruto that he had feelings for Itachi. Just hearing his name or being in his presences drove Kyuubi wild. His heart won't stop pounding smelling the musky scent that is Itachi. Itachi always has been there for him when he needs someone to talk to.

Itachi's scowl remains as his thoughts turn towards his best friend. Kyuubi at times can be a crazy bastard who's protective of his little brother and friends. They knew each other since they were kids and play with each other. Out of all their friends, Kyuubi knew him better then he does. The red-orange hair felt soft as silk in his fingers from all the times he had to hold Kyuubi in his arms. The smaller man felt right in his arms. Itachi want to be with Kyuubi for the rest of his life.

They walk to the food court in a comfortable silence. Kyuubi glance at Itachi to study those memorizing scarlet eyes causing his heart to speed up. Itachi felt his gaze on him as he wonders what's wrong with his friend.

"Kyu is something wrong?" Itachi ask with a hint of concern in his voice.

Kyuubi smile slightly not sure how to answer. He knew he fallen deep for the raven but how to tell him is a different story. He shook his head causing some of his red locks to come into his face. Kyuubi sigh wondering if he should go for it. 'If he rejects me would be better then have to see him with someone else later on down the road.' He thought sadly.

He lick his lips before he spoke causing Itachi to get arouse making him want to kiss the soft lips. "Itachi there is something I got to tell you."

Itachi pulled himself together answering. "What do you got to tell me?""Itachii'minlovewityouforaverylongtime. I hope that we can still be friends even if you do reject me." Kyuubi rush out not looking into the beautiful crimson eyes.

Itachi blink at the rush words that merge together coming from him. He thought Kyuubi said that he loves him but wasn't to sure though.

He asks kindly with an invisible smile. "Can you repeat that, Kyu?"

Kyuubi felt his heart stop beating as shivers went down his back. He didn't understand why he had to repeat what he said.

He stares straight into his friend's eyes as he repeated what he said a few moments earlier. "Itachi I'm in love with you for a long time. I hope that we can still be friends even if you do reject me."

Itachi smile a bit bigger as he beckons Kyuubi to follow him to the restroom. He glares at all the men as he spoke softly yet deadly. "Get out of here now." All the men left the restroom not wanting to deal with his legendary temper.

Kyuubi smile before it disappeared. Itachi turn to him as his hand twisted the red kitsune to look at him. He brushes softly against Kyuubi's lips sending shivers of pleasure down the kitsune's spine. His fingers intertwine in the raven locks as he was pulled closer to the warm body. Itachi growl possessively as he nips at the bottom lip tenderly. Itachi pull back before the kiss could go father making his friend moan slightly in frustration.

He lean his forehead against the blushing kitsune whispering softly. "I love you too, Kyu. I wasn't sure what you would have done if I told you."

The wine-red eyes widen as tears form in their depths. He snuggles closer to the warm chest satisfied to listen to the gentle beating of his love's heart. Itachi brush his hand through the silky red lock kissing the smaller man's neck.

Itachi softly blew into Kyuubi's ear causing him to moan. Kyuubi shiver slightly as his fingers went towards the waistband of Itachi's pants. He slyly slips his hand underneath Itachi's boxers to handle him. Itachi let out a soft hiss as Kyuubi gently tease the erected shaft.

Itachi grumble out, his red eyes darken. "You're going to pay for that."

Kyuubi smirks as his fingers went around the twitching member. "What are you going to do?" He asks with lust filled eyes along with love in them.

"I'm going to make you scream out my name as I take you as mine." The raven replied with a roguish smile.

Kyuubi blush at the desire laden Itachi's voice deepen it. Shivers of pleasure and anticipation crawl down his spine. The musky scent drove him crazy as Itachi place him on the sink. Their lips interlock in a passionate kiss fingers roam allover the place.

Itachi nibble on the bottom lip making Kyuubi gasp as desire shoot through their veins. The raven swiftly places his tongue in the red head's mouth every so often teasing the wet muscle. Kyuubi moan in the kiss allowing his body to lean against Itachi. Feeling the desperation for air, the two men pulled back panting with smiles on their faces.

With ease, Itachi pulled up Kyuubi's shirt to show the world the fine slightly feminine look. The light tan nubs beg to have attention as Itachi's darken crimson eyes roam hungrily over tan chest making Kyuubi shiver under his gaze. His finger tips went over the smooth skin making little patterns every so often. Kyuubi whine as racks of pleasure went through his body.

"Itachi hurry up here!" Kyuubi said panting.

Itachi kiss the light tan collar bone with his fingers going over the bulge in Kyuubi's jeans. Twitching in bliss and frustration, Kyuubi was trying not to snap at his lover for going slow.

"Why rush what's going on here when we have about three hours till our brothers get off school." Itachi said softly as he suckles on the tan nibble causing his love to sag back on the sink.

Itachi smirk slightly before moving away from the harden nib as he tweak the other one with his fingers. He glided his tongue down the firm chest as he went closer to the jean waist band. One of his hands still every so often tweaking the harden nub to make Kyuubi cry out in pleasure.

He slips down the jeans to reveal the adorable pair of boxers that he bought for Kyuubi as a gag gift a couple years back. The black boxers had red hearts and lips all over them with the words in the back. "I'm a lover, not a fighter." He glances up at Kyuubi with a raise eyebrow saying nothing,

"What? It's not my fault that there my lucky boxers…besides you're the one that gave them to me." Kyuubi gasp out with an adorable blush on his cheeks.

Grinning cheekily, Itachi pull off the boxers as he stares at his prize. He place soft butterfly kisses in the inside of the fox's leg enjoying the wring fingers in his ebony mane. Purposely ignoring the pre-cum shaft as he slowly moves closer as a hand gently parted the tan legs further apart. His other pale hand found the small hole and gently pump making Kyuubi's cries louder.

Kyuubi threw back his head enjoying the entire sensations roll over him. The bastard had to add another finger to make scissor motions to make his hole bigger. He glare at the still fully dress Itachi.

"You're still over dress, Itachi." Kyuubi moan out as the raven flick his tongue hear his opening.

Pulling away with a disappointed look on his handsome features, Itachi tug his shirt over his shoulder. His pale firm chest glitters under the lights making Kyuubi harden more. His hand went towards his pants he carelessly pulled them off allowing his harden shaft to spring up.

"Is this better for you?" Itachi ask his voice husky as it sound like honey to Kyuubi's ears.

He moves closer to him as his shaft near the entrance ready to thrust in the warm walls. Kyuubi blush as Itachi's hand went around his shaft with small bite marks of claim on his neck.

Wanting to make sure that Kyuubi wants to continue, he asks lovingly. "Do you want to continue? We can stop if you're uncomfortable anything."

Kyuubi need Itachi inside of him as of last year. He gave him a confident smile answering him mischievously. "I want to continue, Itachi."

Itachi didn't need to be told twice and thrust inside the warm hole enjoying the tightening walls around him. The two of them moan as the pleasure roll over them. He continues to thrust while pumping the erected shaft. Kyuubi's legs around the raven's firm waist allowing him to hit his prostate head on as mewls and moans escape from his mouth.

Kyuubi's mewl and Itachi's grunts could be heard outside of the restroom causing a few people to blush as someone quickly gets a security to come. The guard came wondering what the hell is going on when a loud scream came from the rest room.

He groans as a thought crossed his mind, _'It's going to be one of those days.' _The guard opens the door to the site of Itachi about to thrust one more time before they came together as one,

The poor guard sputtered out. "This isn't a hotel or love fests please take that out of the building or whatever!"

Kyuubi shook his head to clear the fog in his mind as he asks politely, "What time is it sir?"The guard looks taken back while they pulled away from the other to grab their clothes to change. He quickly glances at his watch to tell them. "It's going to be 3 in twenty minutes.""Thanks for telling us, sir and we must really go. Kyu, we got to leave now so we can pick up our brothers at school." Itachi called out to his lover as they rush out of the mall to pick up their brothers.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: There is the first of a two chapter story. It's mostly ItachiKyuubi with slight SasuNaru but there will be more in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 Closet lovers

_**Arashi: Here is the second chapter. I revise the story since some how the original got deleted along with most of my stories on my account. I'm posting them all back so there might be some changes for certain stories. I don't own Naruto though I wish I did at times. There will be a couple of lemons in this chapter. There will be a scene where Naru teases Sai in this chapter that wasn't in the original.**_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, ItachiKyuubi, one-sided SaiNaru, Small KibaSai and SasoriDeidara.**_

_**-*Location change*-**_

_Recap:_

_Kyuubi shook his head to clear the fog in his mind as he asks politely, "What time is it sir?"The guard looks taken back while they pulled away from the other to grab their clothes to change. He quickly glances at his watch to tell them. "It's going to be 3 in twenty minutes.""Thanks for telling us, sir and we must really go. Kyu, we got to leave now so we can pick up our brothers at school." Itachi called out to his lover as they rush out of the mall to pick up their brothers._

* * *

Ch.2- Closet lovers

It was getting near the end of the day for school as one Sasuke Uchiha is thankful to any God that's looking out for him today. The SUFC didn't bother to bug him today and it really made his day. Besides several incidents that includes peeping girls from the locker room to watch him take a shower and change into his regular clothes.

In most of his classes, Naruto laugh about something that causes him to be sent out in the hallway. Sasuke scowl annoyed that his look-a-like, Sai, is getting to close to his Naruto. The raven pale at the thought of Naruto being his but it felt right to him.

As if sensing something wrong with Sasuke, Naruto glance at him wondering if something is wrong. He may hate the bastard but that didn't stop him from worrying about him. The blond is getting tired of Sai constantly flirting with him everyday at school. Known as the uke of the school, Naruto planned to show Sai his place. He wouldn't admit it but his heart belongs to Sasuke only.

Naruto smirk mischievously as the bell rang for lunch. He thought of cornering Sai in the bathroom in order to punish the playboy of the school. Sasuke watch the devious to mischievous smile on his tan cheeks as a plan cross his mind. He almost felt sorry for the asshole known as Sai. He couldn't help but wonder what Naruto is going to do to Sai. He's going to enjoy seeing Sai going down besides many people at school tried of the heart breaks from the playboy.

Naruto walk out of the classroom wriggling his firm cute ass to make Sasuke groan sensing the dark orbs on his ass. He'll deal with him later but right now he has someone to take down a few pegs. Sasuke groan out feeling himself hardening at that cute feminine ass of the blond kitsune.

Sai also stared unashamedly at the blond's ass not caring who sees him. He's busy drooling at the sight of the tight pants Naruto decide to wear that show his cute ass. Leading the boy out of the classroom, everyone understood what Naruto is going to do. They just went back to what ever they are doing besides the punishment.

Standing near his desk, Kiba shook his head at the playboy asshole that is his friend. He didn't want him to get hurt but he won't stop Naruto. Sai need to be taught a lesson but the brunette hope it isn't to bad. He wishes Sai didn't try to ask Naruto on dates almost everyday. It broke his heart seeing the sad look in those mysterious black eyes. The entire school knew Naruto belongs to Sasuke besides Sai and the SUFC.

____________________________

-*Boy's Restroom*-

Naruto watch Sai move closer to him with a lusty smile. The blond shook his head wondering if he's doing the right thing. The pale hand felt nice but it wasn't the person his body and heart long for. Naruto's heart long for the smirking teme that made his heart race when ever he's near by or just being himself

He gave Sai a beautiful smile that causes the older boy to stumble a bit. He trailed his fingers over the slightly muscle chest ignoring the tiny voice in his mind about Sasuke's is better. He felt Sai's breathing getting ragged as his finger tips went lower to the bugle in the teen's pants. He felt bad what he's going to have to do but this lesson needs to be taught.

Grinding his hips made Sai moan out felting those silken fingers slip down his jeans and boxers to tease him. He couldn't help the feeling of happiness that he'll take the uke of the school when he felt Naruto tighten his grip around him. He stared at the baby blue eyes that harden in anger.

"Sai there is someone who cares about you but that person isn't me. " Naruto said softly staring in the pain filled orbs. He gently presses his lips against Sai's softly before pulling back and continued. Sai let out a pitiful whimper feeling his heart break but couldn't help but wonder who that person is. "Sai, I only like you as a friend. I'm sorry that I don't return your feelings. That kiss is only meant to be a friendly kiss and that's all. Sai understand that your just a friend but I'm willing to be there for you."

-*Sasuke's Pov*-

Sasuke follow the two boys a couple of feet behind as he kept an eye out for any SUFC member. He walks in the bathroom to see Sai whimpering as the blond kiss him softly. He felt his heart break slowly until Naruto move away from Sai.

He heard the blond tell him. "Sai, I only like you as a friend. I'm sorry that I don't return your feelings. That kiss is only meant to be a friendly kiss and that's all. Sai understand that your just a friend but I'm willing to be there for you."

The blond left the restroom only to glance at Sasuke for a moment, wondering how long he been there. Sasuke almost smile to himself when he remembers that Sai was still in the restroom able to see through the door. The other boy glared at him with a look of jealously on his slightly pale features. He realizes that Naruto was never his in the first place but Sasuke's. Sasuke shook his head at Sai not understanding the scalding look in those dark eyes almost similar to his before leaving the restroom.

-*Restroom*-

Sai gaze down to see that he's stuck with a painful arousal that no one but the blond kitsune could create. He didn't raise his eyes as the door open with footsteps coming towards him. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder making him to look at a pair of brown eyes that belongs to his friend, Kiba. He always had feelings for him but never acted on them since he didn't know what Kiba goes for guys.

Kiba smile half-hearted at his friend and crush wanting to take away the other's pain in his heart. Sai blush slightly as the brunette move closer to him with a roguish smile. He lightly cups the throbbing erection in his pants making Sai moan softly at the touch.

Kiba lean closely to him whispering. "Do you want to be on top or bottom? Before I make my choice for you and have a feeling that you wouldn't like it that much." He gazes lovingly at Sai before a pain look enters in his brown eyes. "God damn it Sai, why can't you see that I been the one by your side. I can't stop thinking about you and not able to stand knowing that you have feelings for someone else. I want to be with you and love you with every fiber of my being. That is if you have me as your boyfriend."

Sai stared at him shock that Kiba felt the same as him. He gave the brunette a small smile letting him know in his own way that he felt the same way. Sai murmur back, leaning close to the firm chest against his best friend possible new boyfriend. "I prefer bottom if you don't mind."

Kiba growl possessively as he answers before taking his pale lips. "Perfect cause I wanted to be on top."

Many students heard moans and mewls coming from the boys restroom. They smiled happy that Kiba finally manage to control Sai before a fight broke out between him and Sasuke. Teachers blushed as the moans got louder and left the two boys alone when the bell rang for class to resume.

___________________

School ended quickly as a new couple joins the ranks for the Yoai fan club. They're delighted that the two friends are finally together at last. The only couple missing is Sasuke and Naruto. The girls plotted many times but their plans get foil by the SUFC and before being with Kiba, Sai.

Walking close together but not touch, Sasuke and Naruto look around the parking lot to find Itachi's car. A few minutes later, Itachi's jaguar appears in front of them. Kyuubi smile sadistically that made both boys wonder what in the hell did Itachi and Kyuubi do this time.

The red-head smile at the two boys ignoring the glares they giving him or the eye rolling from Itachi in the driver's seat. Itachi muffled a moan as his lover pulled their brothers' legs. He did look adorable doing it wasn't helping the arousal Itachi is getting. He's going to enjoy punishing Kyuubi while the movie plays in the background with their brothers in the closet.

They pushed it too far in the mall today after buying the video camera. He didn't want to remember what the guard told them as they got interrupted near the end of their love making. He didn't tell Kyuubi that he saw Sasori and Deidara in the mall. He shivers slightly while Kyuubi laughed off the insult Naruto threw towards him. As the two boys got in the car, Itachi saw Sasori and Deidara across the street. He speeds off to his and Sasuke's house before they notice him and Kyuubi.

The house really a mansion that was a cream colored outside with a couple of gardens and an outside pool besides an inside pool with a hot tub to relax on of the porches to see the stars at night. The place was home to the Uchiha brothers and they're happy with that. Stopping the car, the four boys got out of the car ready to start the long line of movies. Wondering what to see each of tem had an idea what to see.

"I want to see The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Itachi said thoughtfully.

"I rather see the Ring Two or Snakes on the Plane. Of course Kyuubi will scream like a small child." Naruto smirked evilly at his older brother.

"What about Hills have eyes instead of the snakes' one?" Kyuubi asked fear coated his voice.

Sasuke couldn't help but agree with the blond about his older brother. "I wouldn't mind to see Snakes on the plane. What about you Itachi?" He asks watching Naruto from the corner of his eye. The blond bouncing on his feet from all the energy he has in his body.

Itachi chuckled liking the sudden idea of ganging up on Kyuubi. He agrees with the two boys on the movie choice. "Sounds good for me, now let me get the movie while Kyuubi orders the pizza."

Kyuubi toss Itachi a dirty look as he called the pizza parlor. As the two boys went to change clothes since the Uzamaki brothers are staying over for the weekend. Itachi wrap his arms around his wait and pulled him on the couch as he finish the order.

Giving a small yawn, Sasuke runs up the stairs to his room to drop off his things. He dumps his backpack near his closet to one side. He grabs a pair of black sleeping pants with a blue shirt to sleep in. He wants to be in something more comfortable in his own home. He tried to ignore his thoughts about a naked Naruto down stairs changing into his sleeping attire.

Naruto gave a small smile as he put on his midnight blue sleeping pants that could rival against Sasuke's. He put on a black shirt with the word fox with flames surrounding the words beautifully in red. His thoughts turn to Sasuke wondering if he has the courage to tell him his feelings in a couple of week's time.

Naruto walks in the living room but stops to see Kyuubi was leaning against Itachi on the couch. He rolled his blue eyes at the older boys before leaving quietly not wanting to intrude or anything. He'd sense Sasuke first before seeing him. He was about to warn him but change his mind at the last second. He figures that the other's stick up his ass will snap once he notices their older brothers' are making out on the couch.

Walking in the living room, Sasuke didn't care who was in there for a moment until the soft moaning sounds came from the couch. He glances over to see his brother kissing Kyuubi. The older boy pushes the red-head deeper on the couch making Sasuke blush.

His thoughts turn to the idea of him and Naruto in the same position. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts in his mind before he got an erection that will take awhile to get rid of. He quickly left the room to find Naruto standing near the door with cash in hand for the pizzas.

Sasuke glared at the blond as he hissed. "You could have told me what they were doing, Dobe!"

Naruto answered sarcastically, "Well sorry Teme, I didn't know either until I was coming out of the bathroom."

Itachi pull away from Kyuubi as the sounds of a new argument begin between the two boys again. The two men sigh as a thought crossed their minds. 'They act like a married couple.' Kyuubi wiggle from underneath Itachi causing him to moan through his teeth. The red kitsune grab the video recorder to put it in the closet facing towards the floor between two boxes. He gave his lover a thumb up when the doorbell rang.

Walking towards the door, Itachi paid the pizza delivery guy that look like Deidara and look over his shoulder to see a red-head man glaring at the steering wheel. He suddenly remembers the other day Deidara told him that he's working on Friday at his job in the pizza parlor. The two boys were to busy arguing that made him want to push them straight into the closet. Both Sasuke and Naruto were to busy arguing about who was sitting on the comfy love seat while the other sits on the floor.

The poor pizza boy was in fact, Deidara feeling a sweat drop forming. He felt sorry for his friends when they say their brothers' act like a married couple. The blond wanted to leave the house before he laughs his ass off and getting Sasori pissed of at him.

He grab the payment then casually walk to the car as tears of laughter form in his blue eyes. The argument between the two boys getting louder with each step the long blond hair took as he bit his lip in hope of stopping his upcoming laughter.

Sasori glared at Deidara as he growled at him. "I hate when you keep me waiting."

Deidara finally started cracking up as he answered his friend and lover. "Sorry about that-chuckles- Sasori, un."

Sasori rolled his ruby eyes to the white as he caught snips of the argument before chuckling softly. He figure Kyuubi and Itachi have their hands full wit their little brothers. He drove off ignoring the insults the Teme and his Dobe are throwing at the other. Halfway down the street the two boys couldn't hold back their laughter anymore. They almost hit a stop sign and ran over a cat from all the insults that can be heard causing Sasori' s normal driving to speed up a bit.

Itachi shook his head hearing the familiar laughter of Sasori and Deidara from the car. He glared at the two arguing boys getting annoyed with their bickering. He's getting tired of people complaining about their worthless arguing. Grabbing the pizza from Naruto's hands, Itachi walk back into the living room.

Setting the pizza on the tan coffee table, Itachi grab Kyuubi's arm to drag him near the front door. He wants their plan to set into motion and beckon his lover to grab their brothers to push them in the closet. The two boys didn't pay attention to anything around them as their brothers grab them in the back of their shirts. Opening the door, Kyuubi and Itachi toss their brothers inside. Itachi closed the door as Kyuubi grab a chair near by to block the door.

___________________

-In the closet-

Naruto groan softly rubbing his head causing his golden locks to fall into his tan face. His blue eyes search around the small space feeling a pair of arms around his waist. He was snuggled to a firm chest that felt familiar to Sasuke's. He felt the other teen moan in his ear as the grip tightens around his waist. Naruto shifted somewhat causing the taller teen to growl deep in his chest. Sasuke start to blink somewhat as a snarl form his breath.

Sasuke gaze down the sun kiss blond teen in his arms with an invisible smile. He let the blond kitsune move closer to him for a moment. He whispers seductively in Naruto's ear. "Is it comfortable enough for you, Naruto?"

The said person squeaked out in surprise of being caught not realizing it can be heard out of the closet. Naruto blush a deep red looking away from Sasuke. His heart picks up speed almost drumming in his ears. He felt someone nibbling on his ear lobe gently. The blond glance at his crush wondering what is going on for a moment.

He tried to glare at him but only pouted adorably with the blush dusting his tan cheeks. "Shut the hell up, Teme!"

Sasuke raised his brow arrogantly answering. "Loser if you haven't notice that were stuck in a small area with not much room to move."Naruto shifted away from him before answering. "Can we call a truce until we get out of here?" The blond kitsune ask meekly.

The raven thought of all the times they fought and had admit to himself that it is time to stop the pathetic arguments. Sasuke roll his dark eye replied. "Fine only until we get out of here and have the opportunity to get revenge against our older brothers."

Sasuke smirks slightly as he crawled over to the blond causing him to land flat on his back. He straddles the blond's small waist gently. Naruto blush at the closeness of Sasuke's body against his. His blue eyes watch the raven's lips a centimeter away from his. He let out a soft mew as finger tips go up and down his sides causing shivers going down his spine. The warm breath felt cool and sweet on his burning cheeks.

Sasuke gently brush his lips against the soft ones of his kitsune who he hadn't kissed since their first time in the seventh grade. Naruto gasp out when Sasuke lick his bottom lip for entrance. He wraps his tongue against the blond's with a gentle flick in encouragement to for it to move.

To Sasuke, Naruto tasted like ramen and something else but it fitted the blond. Naruto whimper softly in the kiss feeling waves of pleasure going trough his veins. Getting arouse with the gentle grind of Sasuke's hip near his southern regions. Sasuke pulled away with a desire look in his darken eyes enjoying the power he has over Naruto.

"Why did you stop, teme?" Naruto moaned as shudders and shivers going down his body.

"You didn't want me to stop, Naruto." Sasuke growls seductively as a roguishly smile appeared. Naruto shivers enjoying the way Sasuke says his name in his deep baritone voice.

Naruto's mew got a bit louder as Sasuke continue to grind their hips together causing a friction to form. The erection Naruto is now supporting started to get painful. He let out louder mewl as Sasuke barley skimmed his hand over the bulge.

Naruto felt his sleeping pants getting a bit tight. Sasuke felt himself harden more as mewls escaping his dobe's lips. The raven started a trial of butterfly kisses as he took of the shirt Naruto is wearing.

He tugs at the raven lock feeling like silk in his hands while that sexy mouth nips and licks his body. Moans and mewls came out of his mouth making Sasuke happy of pleasuring his Dobe. Sasuke life his head from suckling the harden nub as a soft sigh pass from the withering boy beneath him. He smirk slightly as a though crossed his mind. 'Who knew Naruto is responsive to my touch.'

Sasuke kiss the blond kitsune on the lips once more feeling the shivers of shivers going down his back. He licks Naruto's bottom lip asking permission to enter the teen's mouth. Naruto gasp as the kiss intensified as the fight for dominance.

He's willing to let Sasuke have control over him with no question asked but he wouldn't back off with a fight. Sasuke tasted really sweet almost similar to his favorite fruits chocolate covered strawberries with a slight hint of tomatoes. Sasuke pulled away to look at Naruto lovingly as his eyes darken more with desire.

The blond never could understand Sasuke at times but staring deeply at the never ending black pools. He didn't see the usual fake looks of not caring what people think about him. He smiles a true smile when Itachi is around but not as much when he was a child. In the dark pools, Naruto saw trust, desire and would he dare say it…love, the only emotion that Sasuke keeps under lock and key.

"Naruto, are you really sure that you want to continue?" Sasuke ask seriously gazing at the panting teen below him.

Naruto smile cutely as he answered truthfully, "I'm really sure Sasuke. The thing is that I…"

He never got to finish as the raven once more hungrily tugged the kitsune's mouth in a bruise kissing, his hands roaming over the smaller boy. While Naruto gasp out his appreciations as he whisper out Sasuke's name breathlessly.

Sasuke murmur softly taking off his shirt before tossing it to one side near his new lover. His pale fingers gently tug the band of the pants as he pulled them off very slowly to drive him up the wall. Naruto glare darkly waiting impatiently for Sasuke to finish whatever he's doing. He didn't care if he's prepared or not as long as Sasuke is inside of him.

The erection more painful then it was earlier as the soft whimpers escape his mouth. Sasuke kiss his forehead saying soft nothings in his ear to comfort him while sliding off the blond's boxers. His shaft stood straight up and ready for the taking glistening with the pre-cum. Straddling the kitsune's hips, Sasuke placed the silken muscle in his mouth allowing his tongue going up and down the glorious shaft.

Naruto's fingers tug softly at his locks. Naruto bucked up as the raven played with his balls. A loud mewls broke out as an organism came over him, tiding over with the emotions as his seed went down his throat. Naruto panted as the after affects left his body shaken with a daze and dreamy look on his tan features.

Sasuke place a soft kiss on the boy as he rubbed his nose against the blond's nose. His sexy voice deepens more as the desire laden through his voice. Naruto shiver as the desire rolled over his body as need came stronger. He needs to tell Sasuke his feelings for him.

Sasuke smiled wanting to tell Naruto how much he loved him since their first kiss. He wants to be with him for all eternity. Sasuke place his lips near the boy's ear as sexily said softly. "Naruto I'm was wondering if you would go out with me and do the honors of being my boyfriend."

Naruto jerked back somewhat surprised at the serious and hurt look on the raven's face when he moved away. Naruto softly couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "Are you really serious, Sasuke? What are you trying to say?"

Sasuke's voice sounded dead to Naruto's ears replied. "I'm being serious here, Dobe. I do want you as my boyfriend. I have been in love with you since the sixth grade. How can I not be serious?"

"Sasuke look at me you stupid bastard. Stop dodging me and look me in the eyes." Naruto gently order his fingers under Sasuke's chin looking up to him from the floor. Sasuke look at him with a wounded look in his dark eyes. "Sasuke, I been in love with you since the first time we kissed in the seventh grade. I was to afraid tell you because the fear of rejection."

Sasuke pounce on Naruto with a possessive growl in his voice. "You're mine and no one else, is that all right with you?"

"I have no problem with that at all Teme." Naruto murmured. Sasuke left a hickey on his neck as a mark of possession. "But promise me one thing first."

"Your wish is my command," Sasuke teased.

"Just fuck me already!" Naruto half yelled and half whined.

"Naruto, my sweet kitsune, I won't fuck you and before you ask why I'll you instead. I prefer making love to you." Sasuke told the blond with a smile that said wonders of gratitude and love mixed in one expression.

Sasuke teased the boy beneath him, loving the way he responded even to the lightest touch of his finger tips. He trailed his kisses once more downwards stopping every so often to nip at his soft yet silky skin. He took in Naruto's shaft in his mouth as slowly insert a finger in the blond kitsune's opening.

Allowing his Dobe to roll his hips with one of his hand tugging at the sensitive balls, Sasuke place another finger in Naruto to make the hole bigger. Naruto mewled out as the raven continues to torture him to his heart's content. The third and last finger inserted wit the first tow made the opening large enough for Sasuke to thrust into the blond but it wasn't time for that just yet.

He whispered to his lover, "Naruto, I want you to scream as loud as your heart's desire."

Naruto grin until Sasuke plunge into him as a scream escape his lips from the pain. Sasuke stilled for a moment as the understanding that the blonde was in fact a virgin. He smiles softly at the idea of being Naruto's first and last lover for the rest of his life.

The blond kitsune whimper softly while the tears stream down his tan cheeks as the raven kissed him gently. Sasuke thrust slowly until Naruto got comfortable and only feeling the pleasure of their love making. Naruto moan out Sasuke's name while he grunted as the pleasure wave over the two lovers.

Naruto moan out. "Sasuke go faster, please."

Sasuke complied his lover's demand as he kiss the soft lips to s top his kitsune's screams becoming louder. The two lovers felt they were on a roller coaster from the pleasure and love flowing their bodies as their needs getting satisfied. Naruto felt he's coming close while their bodies were in sync.

Naruto came with a sharp mewl to yip as his seed coated his and Sasuke's bodies as he called out ecstasy. "Sasuke"

Sasuke followed a second groaning out his love's name as they rode out the ride. "Naruto"

The two boys were to busy panting smiling lovingly to each otherSasuke pulled out and rolled off Naruto. The blond stretched feeling a little tired after the lovemaking. A few minutes later, Sasuke felt a slight weight on his chest. He look down seeing Naruto's head on his chest yawning with a sleepy look entered in the crystal blue pools. Naruto felt his eyes getting heavier as he listen to his lover's gentle heartbeat and smooth swaying of the pale chest rising up and down.

Naruto half yawn and half whispered to his love while snuggled a bit more closer before closing his eyes. "Love you, Teme…Sasuke."

Sasuke answer his sleeping lover, kissing his forehead. "Love you too, my dear kitsune."

He curled around his sleeping lover smiling happily that he got the boy he been after since he last kissed him in seventh grade. He fell asleep a moment after his uke and cuddled deeper against him with a satisfied sigh.

The two sleeping lovers didn't notice the hidden camera video taping the whole conversation but also the lovemaking. When Itachi and Kyuubi opened the door a couple of hours later, that's how the found their little brothers fast asleep and curled around each with Sasuke holding Naruto protectively.

The stench of their lovemaking remain in the air, Itachi rolled his eyes but smiled at the scene nerveless as he helped Kyuubi cover the two boys and leave them there since they didn't have the heart to move them. Grabbing the camera to watch the evidence another day.

* * *

Arashi: I finish revising this story at last. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Please read and review, thank you. ^^


End file.
